


Upon a Midnight Clear

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vegebul Christmas special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: A (loosely) Christmas themed one-shot based on the Reign universe!





	

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT

Bulma leaned on the balcony outside of Vegeta's bedroom, staring at the millions of stars that freckled the night sky over planet Vegeta. She exhaled a plume of vapor, sighing as she pulled her scarf tighter and wishing she was wearing a pair of gloves.

It didn't usually get this cold in the capital, and it was nights like this that made her long to be home... pining for the comfort of her family on her favorite holiday. She smiled to herself, thinking about what a foreign concept it would be to the Saiyans... Christmas. A time of peace and tranquility, of giving and love. Something a good majority of them would scoff at.

She was surprised when the door behind her opened, since Vegeta was supposed to be at a meeting with a king or _something_ from another planet. She turned around to greet the Saiyan monarch, adorned in his royal armor and jewels. God he was _so handsome_...

Vegeta leaned on his elbows, his back to the railing and glared up at the night sky with her. She gave him a sideways look and scooted closer to him.

"What are you doing out here woman? It's too damn cold." He muttered, not making eye contact with her.

"I could ask you the same, you were supposed to be in some important meeting thing ...negotiations with... some _king_." She trailed, forgetting the rulers name and frankly not caring enough to try and recall it. He gave a dry laugh and looked over at her.

"The crowned emperor of Askalitus, Terragin Igar, third of his name." Vegeta rolled his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache that was forming there.

"Yeah, that guy." She smirked, lacing her arm in his as he gave her a scowl. He both loved and hated when she touched him like this, it was so silly, and yet he relished her affection.

"Well, _that_ _guy_ kept the negotiations short and to the point. We had the same views on how to deal with the threat of the Cold dynasty, so there wasn't much to deliberate on." Vegeta shrugged, looking down at Bulma who Had her head bent, snuggling as close to him as she could without knocking into his shoulder guards.

"You are freezing you idiot, lets go in." Vegeta mumbled, nuzzling the top of her head despite himself. She smelled so lovely, sweet like honey from the southern part of the planet, floral...delicate.

"I've just been star gazing," she smiled sadly, "just thinking about some... earth customs."

"What?" 

"Just, well, we used to celebrate a holiday... it was called Christmas. It was a time for family to gather, it was a special time, we gave each other gifts and..." she trailed, looking at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, that sounds stupid."

"It wasn't stupid! It was... a really important time for me." She replied sadly, slipping her arm out of his and crossing them in front of her chest.

" _Tch_..." He glared at her, sighing as he turned and leaned over the railing, looking down at the twinkling lights in city below.

"Your holidays all revolve around fighting and fucking and feasting so I know _you_ can't relate." Bulma   grumbled as he gave a rare, genuine laugh.

"Damn right woman. _Daestai_ , the most wonderful time of the year." He smirked as she gave him an exasperated look.

"That's what we said about Christmas. I guess, ah, I guess I just miss my family. The nostalgia of it all." 

He looked over at her and felt an unusual pang of pity, he had lost a lot in his life, damn...he _really_ had, but not on the same level she had. Her entire family, planet and life gone in an instant. Her heritage, her customs, her people... all gone _forever_. He reached over to her sulking form and grabbed her chin, turning her head so he could look at her.

She gazed at him, her sad eyes ever brilliant blue and her nose and cheeks rosy pink from the cold. _She was so fragile, so beautiful_. He couldn't help but to pull her over to him, embracing her tightly.

Bulma sighed into him, feeling a deep sense of comfort from this rare gesture. She raised her head from his armored chest and placed her lips on his, tasting wine as she parted them with her tongue. He reciprocated willingly, running his gloved hands over her curves and guiding her hips into his.

"Come in out of the cold, we'll have some wine to warm up." He whispered in her ear, nipping at the cartilage and illiciting a sigh from her.

"As you wish, my king." She smiled, pulling away from him as they entered the bedroom.

-

 

Bulma took a long drink from her glass, savoring the sweet red wine, the kind that easily cost more than she made in week. She drew out a crude tree on a scrap of paper for him, decorating it with inky baubles and a lopsided star on top.

"And this was what the tree looked like... kind of." She laughed, throwing her hand to her mouth as he stared, making a face at the crudely drawn tree. 

"Ah... _okay_." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, finishing off his glass and pouring himself another before topping Bulma's off. He wasn't quite sure what to think about this bizarre human holiday, and honestly he didn't care, but he figured it was best to listen to her... it was _important_ to her for some reason.

"So my parents, my sister and I  would exchange wrapped gifts on Christmas morning, we made cookies with mom, and dad would take the whole day off work just to spend it with us. That was Christmas, just us being all together." Bulma said dreamily, leaning on her hand with a faraway look. Vegeta nodded silently, sitting back into his chair and drinking in a bored daze.

"Oh and we had a huge dinner, that part you would like."

"Ah."   _He would rather have her right now..._

"And the spiced wine, I think you would have liked that too..." Bulma trailed, looking over at Vegeta and taking in his toned form. He had taken off his armor and now only wore a black, skin tight sleeveless under armor and pants which left little to the imagination.

She licked her lips and stood, pacing over to him on somewhat tipsy legs. Vegeta looked up from his glass and gave the woman a smirk, he knew what  _that_ look in her eyes meant and immediately woke up from his stupor.

"I have a gift I want to give you." She smiled down at him, grabbing his arm and pulling. The wine always made her ready to couple, and Vegeta was always a willing victim of her desires.

"Is that so?" He put his glass on the side table and stood at her beckoning, watching her amusedly as she tugged at him. _Where are we going tonight_?

-

Bulma led him to the dim bedroom, the only light in the room streaming through the open door from the conversation area. She giggled as she made her way toward the oversized bed, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before she jumped on. He pushed himself on her, kissing her deeply before picking her up and throwing her playfully on the linens. 

"This was supposed to be my gift to you buddy!" She giggled as he crawled across the bed on all fours, growling as he pinned her to the bed with a smirk. He lowered his lips to hers but denied her tongue entry to his mouth, enjoying watching her plead for more... _and of course he would give it to her...eventually._

Vegeta nuzzled into her neck, kissing it lightly and trailing up her jawline. He nearly made it to her lips before he turned away to her annoyance.

"Damn it Vegeta." She hissed as he grinned, lowered his hips, grinding his hardening erection on her mound as Bulma squirmed, mewling beneath him and begging for _all_ of him. He sighed into her ear, enjoying the tease but ready to give himself to her, his desire for her silky warm touch, her mouth, her _body-_ itwas too strong to keep up the game for long.

Vegeta unpinned her and sat up, still straddling her hips and pulling his shirt off, throwing it to the rug below. Bulma sighed as he revealed his broad, muscular chest and squirmed out from underneath his hips. She wasn't about to let him pin her again...

She got on her knees in front of the king and he lifted her shirt off, throwing it to the side and revealing her bust enveloped in a creamy white bra. He pushed her breasts up with a squeeze and she moaned as he trailed hot, nippy kisses from her neck to her bust, tugging on the fabric between her breasts longingly. She unsnapped the back and let them fall out to Vegeta's pleasure, and he took one pert, pink nipple between his teeth with a lusty growl. 

Bulma hummed with pleasure, running her nails through Vegeta's thick hair while he grabbed a breast with one hand, sucking on the sensitive nipple of the other with flicks of his tongue that drove her wild.

"Vegeta I need you..." She panted  as he trailed a hand down her belly, sending shivers of anticipation through her spine. He expertly unbuttoned  the top button of her denims and slid his fingers into her panties. She moaned as he ran them over her manicured curls and trailed around her clit, finally kneading it with his thumb as she bucked involuntarily. _She needed more, she needed it now_...

"Vegeta, ah, fuck me! _Now_!" She cried out as he ran two fingers into her hot, wet and yearning slit. The scent of her arousal filled his senses, and he pounded them into her harder, smirking as she pleaded...moaning for him to fuck her hard, _begging_ for him to turn her over and fill her to the hilt... _his fingers were just not enough_.

He placed his lips on her needy mouth, rolling his tongue into hers as she reciprocated greedily. She nipped his bottom lip as she fumbled to pull the elastic down over his cock, knowing her touch would undo him...

He wanted her touch...and he helped her along by taking his fingers out of her to pull the material down over his hips and release his erection. He groaned as she took his cock in her hands and began pumping it, gazing at her with heavy lids as she rolled her hands over his length, now slick with pre cum as she stroked him slowly... _so_ slowly. He didn't think he could handle _this_ for much longer... _he needed more_.

She knew he couldn't tolerate this slow pace for long, and she gave him a half lidded grin as he growled with gritted teeth. He knitted his eyebrows together as he leaned into her, forcing her to lay on her back. 

He ran his hands back down her torso, grabbing her denims on each side of her hips, pulling them down effortlessly. She kicked them off as he grabbed her panties, ripping the strings off with as little ki as possible at the snap of his fingers as she groaned... _another pair destroyed_.

She wasn't worried over her ruined lingerie for long, however. He lowered himself onto her, pressing his hard abs on her soft belly as he guided himself into her warm, tight sex with heavy lids and parted lips.

She sighed in ecstasy as he filled her, her eyes closing and her mind filling with a hazy pleasure as he thrusted slowly. He watched as she moaned under him, mesmerized by her breasts bouncing with each buck, speeding up to watch them bounce just a little bit faster.

"Oh yes, _mmm_ , faster my king... _fuck me harder_."

Vegeta smirked and obeyed readily, pounding into Bulmas silky wet slit as she wrapped her legs around his torso. She tightened herself around his girth, sending him into a frenzy, gritting his teeth and picking up the pace.

She was _perfect_ , everything about her was  _absolutely fucking perfect_ as he looked down at her, panting underneath him as his sweat dripped on her chest, grabbing his shoulders and gazing back up at him with her thick eyelashes obscuring her eyes. It was all he could do to keep from coming into her right then.

Bulma stared up at her man with eyes full of lust, digging her nails into his muscled arms as she felt her climax coming. The king felt like he was made just for her, and it didn't take Bulma long to shiver over the edge as his cock continuously hit her g-spot. 

Bulma was flooded with a flitting pleasure that welled up from her belly, radiating warmth through her entire body as she quivered from the intensity of her orgasm. All she could feel was oneness with her king, an overwhelming sense of love as she panted, coming down from her ecstasy with a sigh.

 Vegeta moaned as she vibrated around him, sending him over the edge to spill himself deep into her loins, exhaling raggedly as the waves of intense pleasure took over his body. He breathed heavily as he came to, opening his eyes and seeing Bulma looking up at him with a sweet smile. He raised a brow at her as he caught his breath.

"What... what are you grinning at woman." He breathed as she giggled.

"Nothing... you're just, you're amazing, my king." She murmured as he pulled out of her with a groan, rolling over to lay beside of her with his face in the linens. 

"You better not forget it either." He grumbled as she ran her hands through his hair. That was something he could never get enough of... her delicate hands in his hair, Running through the thick strands and messaging his scalp.

"I love you Vegeta." She whispered, curling up beside of him and placing her lips at the nape of his neck. He smiled into the sheets despite himself and waved a hand absently.

"You're not so bad yourself, _keita_." He answered nonchalantly, although he really loved her so, loved her more than _anything_... than _anyone_. And she knew it too.

"And you owe me at least a few weeks worth of panties for Christmas this year." She grinned into his hair as he let out a ' _tch_ ' of derision. He would be getting that woman a whole apartment full of panties for her stupid human holiday, especially if it meant he could tear them off of her over and over again.

 

 

 


End file.
